Talk:Pulling the Plug
The key item for this ENM is called the Censer of Acrimony. ---- Maybe I've gone temporarily color-blind, but last night when a few friends and I went up to try this ENM, the colors of the recepticles didn't match up to the descriptions here. We killed what I thought was the green one and it popped the Dem boss. After that, we killed the blue one and it popped the Mea boss. We wiped at about 25% to go on the Mea boss due to numerous mistakes. Looking forward to trying it again next week and reporting more info. --Aurikasura 16:57, 27 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Won this week. Colors are right for sure now. --Aurikasura 00:15, 4 October 2006 (EDT) drop rate Anyone have a drop rate on the ring? I just started doing kinda wondering if drop rate is like Peacock Charm BC or if it's a better drop rate. --Insyder 16:13, 18 February 2007 (EST) I've been doing this ENM for the past 5 months never seen it drop. Got some other visions though. I'll post here when I get it (probably never). --Lisamarie 01:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC). MR color/names For those of us who arent fortunate enough to have then load blue green yellow (which when this happens they look fricken identical), is it possible to dat swap the names ? Or do you think the color of every MR is generated upon entry ?--Nynja 00:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) With regards to which color MR spawns which NM, I feel that, after doing this ENM 25-odd times, I can assure everyone that the location of the MR in the battlefield does NOT affect which MR spawns a certain NM. There seems to be some confusion over this. The spawned NM ALWAYS corresponds to the color of the MR that was killed; it is simply a matter of discovering which color of MR on your screen pops which NM. Nynja: I've never tried to dat swap anything, so I have no idea. If you try it, please let us know if it works. ^.^ -Ooka 19:03, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Colour judgment difference I tried doing this ENM, trying to find one I can solo as a ranger (even it's a reraise/barrage/reraise/barrage strategy). As many others I got Blue, Green and Aqua (which was more turquoise if you ask me). Sadly enough I killed the wrong one, which I thought it'd be the green one. But when you take a closer look at the MR's colours, the judgment per individual can be highly mistaken as well as the brightness of each player's screen. The Yellow one is very, very bright but has a faint green glow, which makes it somewhat confusing (this one popped a Ingrurgitator). The Aqua, or you could say, the green one because I think it looks more like turquoise than aqua, is very confusing. The Blue one is obviously blue, I mean, this can't possibly be mistaken unless your monitor is borked. Any one else that could share their opinion on the colours of the MR? --Radiënt 21:50, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I managed to grab a screenshot while doing this tonight. Here's how they show up on my screen: I see the left-most as blue, the second from the left as green, and the third one as light blue / aqua / whatever. The one on the right is the main red MR. To be honest, I can't verify which NMs pop from the blue and green Receptacles, as I've only ever killed the one third from the left in this photo. It will spawn the Contemplator every time. If anyone gets any different colours from these, I'm sure an additional screenshot could only help clarify further. -Ooka 05:17, 8 April 2008 (UTC) The colors of the receptacles are the same as the colors of the 3 crag Promyvions. Mea is Blue (water, Indigo Memosphere) and has Craver boss. Dem is yellowish Green (Wind, Beryl Memosphere) and has Gorger boss. Holla is Light Blue/Aqua/Turquoise/Teal (Ice, Teal Memosphere) and has Thinker boss. --Valyana 16:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) This confusion between the colors caused my group to wipe. I'm renaming the colors so as to help clarify. Yellow -> Yellow/Green, Green -> Teal/Aqua, Blue -> Deep Blue. Hopefully this will help end confusion. Feel free to change it back if you see that screenshot AND the in game MRs any differently. --Grm88 03:23, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Article adjustment For all the players I asked none of the colours according to the article were correct, not even the empty monsters they are supposed to spawn. I'm adjusting that piece of info to prevent further confusion till some one can provide (recent) facts that the colours are indeed correct. Adjusted in the article: Colour of the recepticles with their specific effects on the red MR as well as the boss pops --Radiënt 18:10, 27 March 2008 (UTC) There was a strike through the information about Repose being effective on the popped NMs. I've heard from other sources that it does work, but am unable to try it myself. Anyone able to clear the matter up? I've removed the strikethrough and put a verification request on it in the meantime. - Ooka 05:20, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I'd like to confirm that Repose does indeed stick on the popped NMs and very well at that. Just attempted ten minutes ago trying to duo with a SAM friend, when the Contemplator (Thinker NM) popped I successfully landed Repose and it stuck for the duration. WHM/BLM with capped Divine Magic skill at the 50 cap. Don't know if it builds resistance as I only got a chance to sleep it once. Hope this helps out. --DekarIsMyName 03:09, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Speaking of sleep effectiveness, does lullaby stick on the popped NMs, even if briefly? --Ibihni 22:21, 13 July 2008 (UTC)